The Very Best
by ChocolateChipSurprise
Summary: Hermione visits the Burrow on Christmas. Not a big deal, right? The only problem is, she brought Draco Malfoy... And Ginny's not too happy about it.


The Very Best "Hermione, dear, how lovely to see you! Come on in, dear, we were just sitting around, talking about- Oh, I see you've brought a guest!"

Indeed she had. The one and only Draco Malfoy was her guest. Ginny stared wide-eyed at the door-way of the Burrow as her mother invited her enemy into the house.

Her house. The one place to get away from all the people she didn't like and here was the worst of them, standing there in front of her.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Ginny said, hoping Hermione had an explanation. Hermione just nodded, raising her hand (that wasn't holding Draco's) in a wave to the youngest Weasley. Wait, why was she holding the ferret's hand? And why the Hell was he there?

Just the same, Molly had kissed his cheek, wished him a happy Christmas and handed him a butterbeer. And just the same, he smiled as she kissed his cheek, wished her a happy Christmas as well, thanked her for the drink and grinned happily the entire time.

They decided to open presents that night since Harry pointed out that Hermione and Draco would only be staying a short while longer. As Hermione opened her gift from Draco, Ginny watched her carefully. Draco leaned against the side of the chair he was in lazily.

Looking in the jewelry box she had just opened, Hermione found a necklace with a diamond on it. Or more like, since the diamond was so big, a diamond that grew a string of gold.

Walking over to Draco's chair, Hermione hugged him. He pulled her down into his lap and she kissed his cheek. They didn't move from that spot the entire night.

Yeah, they stayed the whole night in the Burrow.

Ginny's house.

They slept in that chair together, Molly watching as Draco held her close. She magicked a blanket and covered them up with it.

"Young love," she sighed softly, kissing both of their cheeks. Hermione stirred and Molly smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said softly, sounding tired.

"No problem, dear. Stay as long as you like... We have the room. In fact, if you two want to go upstairs in Percy's old room-" Molly was cut off by soft breathing, telling her Hermione had fell back asleep. Smiling, she went upstairs to get some sleep of her own.

ooo-ooo-ooo

The next morning, fairly early, Draco and Hermione shuffled around, Hermione picking up presents she had received and Draco putting his shoes back on. He didn't remember taking them off...

"That was a good night," Hermione said softly. Draco nodded his agreement.

"Stayed longer than we should have. I could tell most people wanted me to just die on the spot. Did you see how everyone jumped when I pulled out my wand to conjure a chair? Except Mrs. Weasley, of course."

Hermione laughed. "That's just them being paranoid, Draco. Relax, it's not like they hated you..." Draco snorted, basically telling her he disagreed.

She suddenly reached out and hugged him. "Besides, Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only one who didn't mind you being there. In fact, I absolutely loved you-- Being there, that is."

Draco grinned, putting his arms around her. "Trust me, love, the feeling's mutual," he said, winking at her. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ginny sat at the top of the stairs, watching sadly. Draco Malfoy had won her best friend's heart. She had hoped dearly that Ron and Hermione would get together, but it obviously wouldn't happen.

But looking at the loving look in each of their eyes, a small voice in her head told her it was for the best.

"The very best, actually," she whispered, correcting the voice in her head as she watched Draco kiss Hermione.

Two sets of eyes looked up at her from the living room as the youngest Weasley hummed the Wedding March loudly.

And not to mention hopefully.

ooo-ooo-ooo

A/N: Another crappy end to another crappy story... So... REVIEW and tell me how much you... uh, hate it. Yeah, that's it. Come to the review button. I have cookies... Oh, not that you'll get any... Maybe some virtual ones, but don't leave crumbs! Mice! Eek! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
